


Heartbreak Hall of Fame

by sammichgirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: College!AU, Finish Up February, Love at First Sight, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oblivious!Jared, Romantic Comedy, Sort Of, song inspired fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 01:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammichgirl/pseuds/sammichgirl
Summary: Jared Padalecki had never dated, yet he had a reputation on campus for being a heartbreaker. Jensen Ackles was gonna get to the bottom of that mystery, or if he wasn't careful, become one of the broken hearts himself.





	Heartbreak Hall of Fame

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a one-shot, but after a much-needed beta from [Karri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerglow/) and more thought, could possibly turn into a small 'verse containing timestamps of J2 before they met and/or after. 
> 
> Given my fickle muse and lack of commitment to writing sometimes, I can't promise anything but I also would like to delve more into these boys. IF I do, updated characters and tags to be added.
> 
> Title from and semi-inspired by [this song from The Grascals.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xb3zAc2imW4)

Jared Padalecki was completely oblivious. He’d never had a girlfriend, he was in his second year of college, and he was that wholesome, sweet boy-next-door that any girl would love to bring home to her parents. Jared didn’t date though. He came off as shy and awkward around girls, to the point it was embarrassingly painful to watch him interact with someone trying to be flirty and coy. And try they did.

He was fine with not dating or having a serious relationship, because he kept himself busy with the many guys that always seemed to want to be his friend. He never lacked for company, one of them was always asking him to hang out. He was constantly going out to dinners, movies, grabbing a not-quite-legal beer or even dancing at a club. He didn’t even mind the male bodies that continually bumped into him on the dance floor. People just liked to get their groove on, so he sure wasn’t gonna stop someone else’s fun, and in such a packed tight space, of course there’d be touching.

See, what Jared failed to notice is that he wasn’t just a good guy; he was a sexy guy in every sense of the word. He was exceptionally tall, broad shouldered, strong and graceful, with a million-watt smile and deep dimples. His fox-like hazel eyes shifted colors from moment to moment and his shaggy locks curled in the most adorable way below his ears – plus, he was charming, smart with a bit of sass and naturally tactile. He never hesitated to drape his long arms across whoever he was with, his fingers brushing softly along necks and cheeks; his knees gently knocking against others’ when sitting. Anyone would tell you he’s a champion bone-crushing hugger and he loved to joke and tease, with his large hands ruffling heads of hair while he grinned affectionately.

Jared was totally unaware of the crushes girls – and guys – developed on him. He didn’t realize the many hearts he left scattered in his wake. Hearts that hoped, wanted. Hearts that beat a little faster when he laughed, when his fingers entangled with theirs for a moment. Hearts that yearned, never taking the first step because obviously such a larger-than-life demigod would, of course, had he wanted to.

And because Jared was unfailingly kind, a true heart of gold wrapped up in a sometimes naive package that never meant to hurt a fly, no one ever thought to stop and tell him what was happening.

*************************************************************************************

Jensen listened as his friend Chris went on and on about this apparently beautiful boy no one seemed to be able to get to commit, or hell, even kiss. Truth be told, Jensen was pretty sure the guy didn’t even really exist. Nobody was that perfect in real life.

“Dude, maybe he’s just not interested in anything romantic or sexual? It sounds weird, he’s not a fucking witch casting a love spell for Christ’s sake.” Jensen drained his cup of coffee and shook his head, bewildered.  His best friend was mooning over someone infatuated with someone else. “Besides, if Steve can’t see what you’re offering, he’s the one missing out.” Jensen sighed as his friend frowned, and Jensen took a better look at him. Chris was so dejected, had been moping for days, and Jensen hated seeing him like that. “You really do like him, don’t you?” Chris bobbed his head slightly, trying to keep unshed tears at bay, and Jensen sighed again.

Maybe he could help set Steve’s head straight. Or at least find out what had happened. Chris had been so sure he and Steve were closing in on actual boyfriend territory before Steve had met this Jared guy. _If_ Jared was even real and Steve wasn’t just making excuses to avoid Chris for whatever reason.

Better yet, maybe he needed to have a talk with _Jared_. If he could track him down. Really, who the hell walks around breaking hearts without a care in the world? An asshole, that’s who.

Yeah. Much better plan. Jensen was gonna track this guy down and set _him_ straight.

*************************************************************************************

Asking around campus on where to find someone named Jared was exhausting. Sure, everyone knew him. But everyone also gave different places for finding him. Jensen was getting more and more convinced this guy was either a fictional character that everyone wanted to say they knew or a really damn good player.

Seriously, he’d already been to Student Services, the Student Union, two different dorm halls, the cafeteria, the gym and the onsite post office. He had two places left on his list – the local humane shelter and the closest thing to Starbucks near campus, Lava Java. No way an asshole would work with animals, so Jensen headed towards the coffee shop. He needed some jet fuel caffeine anyway.

When he got there, the shop was packed. Not too unusual for a Saturday morning, and Jensen found himself waiting in line, overhearing bits and pieces of multiple conversations. He picked up chatter on a new barista working the counter – hence the reason for the long line, most likely. He glanced over to see who it was and caught a glimpse of silky chestnut locks before looking at the face of the man he knew he was going to marry.

Shaking his head to clear his runaway thoughts, Jensen took a deep breath. _Jesus_. That dude was gorgeous! Before he could stop himself, he had softly exclaimed out loud, “ _That’s_ the new barista?”

And of course, the two girls in front of him heard him, and turned to include him in their gossip.

“Yes, his name is Jay, isn’t he cute? He works multiple jobs across campus.” The brunette looked over at Jay hopefully, waved at him but wasn’t seen.

“He’s here on a scholarship, but he’s always looking for work to make ends meet. When Chad broke his foot, he stepped in here to help him out.” The redhead looked at her friend and rolled her eyes. “She always wants what she can’t have.”

“He’s only working until Chad can come back, they’re best friends. And how do you know I can’t?” The brunette pouted, sighed and crossed her arms. “Someday he’ll notice me.”

“Pffft, you know Chad will let him keep this job. Not like he was that great at it. Besides, I doubt Jeff will let Jay go now that he’s here and the best barista he’s got working for him.” The redhead pulled her friend into a one armed hug as they made their way to the counter to place their order. “C’mon, let’s get your embarrassment over with.”

Jensen watched, mesmerized as Jay smiled at the girls (he had dimples!), took their orders (was that a slight drawl in his voice?), made small chit-chat (was he blushing because brunette girl was flirting?) and moved them along the line without incident (oh no he’s the sweetest). Before Jensen knew it, he was next in line and had lost the power of speech.

He stared at Jay, dumbfounded.

“Hi, welcome to Lava Java! Can I help you?”

Oh damn that _was_ a drawl he’d heard before. Jensen broke eye contact, trying to recover enough to place a very simple coffee order. C’mon man, this should be easy. Large extra hot. Just say it. As his eyes cast downwards, he noticed Jay’s name tag.

Jared.

_Jared._

“You’re not Jay?” And he watched as Jay’s face went from smiling to confused. “I thought your name was Jay.” And clearly, Jensen’s thought patterns had taken leave just as his speech had.

Jay – _Jared_ – looked bewildered. He had a very small smile on his face, trying to figure out what was happening, as if Jensen had a clue of his own. This was surreal.

“My nickname’s Jay, but yeah, I’m Jared. I go by either?” That upturned question at the end threw Jensen. No way this guy could be that asshole. “Can I take your order?”

“No. I mean yes. Order yes. Large extra hot. But you’re. You’re nice? You’re not an asshole.” Jensen stated it and then stared horrified, wishing he could cram the words back in his mouth. “I-I’m sorry.” Before Jensen could spin around and leave, there was a ringing of laughter in his ears.

Jared’s entire body was laughing and it was _delightful_. Jensen apparently could not function where Jared was concerned, as movement was not an option. He stood rooted, watching this magical being in front of him cry tears of laughter while the rest of the entire coffee shop came to a silent stop.

“Did Chad put you up to this?” Jared was still giggling, and moved aside, pulling Jensen alongside the counter while another barista took over helping the next customer in line. They wandered to an empty corner and sat down.

“How – you, you are a witch aren’t you?” Jensen couldn’t seem to help himself, his face aghast as he felt his cheeks pink in mortification. Jared’s laughing was enchanting. This guy couldn’t be the same one Chris had gone on and one about.

“Dude, what even is this? Really, did Chad send you here to mess with me?” Jared looked around, as if expecting to see his friend.

“No,” Jensen whispered. “I’m just. I think I have the wrong guy? You.” He took a deep breath, okay, he was going to throw it down and see what’d happen. Beautiful Jared already thought he was insane, he was sure. “You don’t know a guy by the name of Steve Carlson, do you?” He held his breath a bit, watching Jared’s every reaction.

“Steve…oh yeah, I know Steve! Plays a mean game of darts. He even taught me how; really nice guy.” Jared pulled back, his smile slipping. “Why? He’s ok, isn’t he?”

Jensen’s reasons for coming to find Jared were finding their way back into his thinking. Oh yeah, he knew Steve knew how to play darts. He’d watched Steve teach Chris how to play, watched Steve get all up close and personal about it, whispering in Chris’ ear, holding Chris’ hand and guiding him, one hand on his waist, body pressed tightly along his friend’s.

“Yeah. For now anyway. Not so much when I’m through with him. You see, his _boyfriend_ has been wondering where exactly Steve’s been spending his time.” Jensen’s glare took Jared aback.

Jensen pulled away from Jared, standing up and watching the sunshine fall away from his face as the accusation landed. So he _was_ an asshole after all.

“You think you can just go around and steal hearts like it’s nothing? Chris loves Steve! And we thought Steve loved him back! They were close to making it official and even moving in together! Until he got caught up in whatever twisted game you’re playing.” Jensen’s voice dripped malice. “Let him go, break it off. Whatever joy you’re getting from using people like this is sick.”

With one last hateful look at Jared, he stomped off, exiting the shop and not looking back. He felt good about confronting the bastard, but knew he needed to cool down before going to see Steve. Or anyone for that matter. He was ready to throw a punch and that meant he seriously needed to disengage from people for a bit.

*************************************************************************************

Jared stared in disbelief, feeling the tears rise as he was verbally attacked. What the heck had just happened? Then, seconds later wondering, who was that guy?

Everyone in Lava Java was staring at him. This couldn’t be good for business so he looked around for Jeff, and catching his eye, a silent question asked with a quirk of his eyebrow. Jeff’s nod in response had Jared removing the apron and heading to the back to clock out. He grabbed his phone from his locker in the break room and threw on his jacket.

Minutes later Jared was walking around campus with no real direction. He fumbled with his phone to call Chad, getting no answer and leaving no voicemail. Obviously that hadn’t been a prank from his best friend. Chad had questionable taste most times but even this was way over a line he knew not to cross, behavior wise.

Jared felt humiliated and ashamed, wanting to be alone. He wandered along a walking path until he came to the greenhouse near the science building by the lake and trailed behind it to go sit down on the bank. He needed to collect himself and process the events of the morning. Something wasn’t sitting right with him – well, more than one thing.

As he looked out over the calm waters and stared up at the clear blue sky, he reflected on the stranger’s words while he tried to control his anxiety-laden breathing. Steve Carlson. The guy thought he and Steve were dating? No – the guy thought Jared had somehow seduced Steve away from an apparent boyfriend.

He closed his eyes and laid back on the grass. Steve was just a friend. There wasn’t anything romantic or sexual between them at all. If Jared had known he’d had a boyfriend, Jared would have invited him to join them!

And if that wasn’t bad enough, the guy had also accused Jared of doing this more than once. Not specifically, but as if Jared had a reputation. And at that Jared had to ruefully chuckle. Jared, a heartbreaker. Yeah, sure. As if that could possibly happen when he didn’t even date.

“So what, you think this is funny now? Why are you here?” A low, growling voice washed over him and he sat up to meet the furious emerald gaze of the guy.

“Look, I-“

“Shut up. This is my thinking space and you don’t have any business here. Are you even in the sciences?” Furious guy crossed his arms and planted his feet. Jared kind of wanted to push him in the lake. Instead, he rose to stand up as well.

“Actually, I’m in the vet science program, so yeah. I have every right to be here. And, this is public space. You don’t own it and I was here first. Back off.” Jared straightened to his full height and stood his ground. He didn’t often feel the need to intimidate, but this guy was really making him bristle.

Jensen huffed in response. Seriously, all he wanted was some peace and he ran into this guy _again_? “You know I’m not gonna fall for your charms, jackass. Not now that I know.”

“Dude, I have no idea what you’re even on about. Or what you were talking about earlier. You never even gave me a chance to respond.” Seeing Jensen roll his eyes as he spoke finally set Jared off. He took two quick steps forward and gave a light shove to Jensen’s chest, toppling him, then watched him roll and fall into the water. Satisfied, he quirked a smile. “You needed to cool off, from the looks of it.”

Spluttering and splashing towards the bank, Jensen tried to get traction to climb up. Jared watched as he failed miserably a few times before offering a hand to pull him out.

Jensen looked at him dubiously, debating.

“Dude, come on. I already pushed you in, I’m not gonna let you fall back again.”

Jensen stared daggers at Jared. This guy. This guy somehow had worked his way under his skin again, in a matter of minutes. What the hell was going on with him? He felt like he could trust Jared, when he knew he shouldn’t. And he was still angry. Something about the earnestness on Jared’s face was just too easy to give in to, and Jensen doubted his own instincts. Better to not trust himself.

He reached for Jared’s hand. And as they made contact and Jared started trying to pull him up, Jensen braced his feet on the bank of the lake and pulled Jared in.

As Jared fell into the lake atop Jensen, they both gasped for air before plunging beneath the water. They came up grasping at each other, ready to go to blows as they both fought to find purchase in the silted bottom. Wet and chilled, they coughed and clung to each other unsteadily.

“You’re a dick!”

“Yeah well, you were a dick first!”

“Only because you attacked me in public over something that wasn’t true!”

“Because you deserved – wait, what?”

Jared stopped floundering and looked at Jensen, catching his breath and meeting his eyes. “What you said. About Steve. That wasn’t true. We’re not dating, there’s nothing there. I don’t – I don’t break hearts.” He sounded soft, sad.

“Then why did you not say anything?” Jensen was confused. This has to be a trick.

“Because you yelled at me and left? Because you said what you had to say and never gave me a chance?” Jared looked down, a sorrow to his face Jensen could not bear to see. “I don’t know who you think I am, but I promise you, I don’t even date. I never have.”

“Jared. You have a reputation across campus for being a heartbreaker. How did that even happen if you don’t date?” Jensen searched Jared’s face, looking for any sign of insincerity and finding none. Who was this beautiful boy? How had things gotten so mixed up? Without realizing it he’d started rubbing along Jared’s back. He felt caught again in a spell. His anger was dissipating and he knew he needed some answers but it was clear that Jared was just…more than he anticipated.

“Can we get out of the water? I’m freezing.” Jared was starting to shiver, but he wasn’t sure if it was just the cold at this point. This guy was solid and warm against him, and now looking at him like he’d hung the moon or something.

“Sure yeah, let’s just. You lift off from my leg okay? You should be able to get to solid ground with a boost.” Jensen started to plant himself as firmly as he could in the sandy bottom to give Jared a foundation. When he was ready for Jared to step off from his thigh, Jared was looking at him, questions clear in his eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t even know your name. You’ve been calling me Jay or Jared since you met me and I don’t know your name. I don’t think that’s quite fair, do you?” With a deep breath, Jared took Jensen’s hand and stepped as lightly as he could onto Jensen’s thigh with one foot while planting the other on the lake bank. He pulled himself onto the solid ground and gave himself a second to orient himself. Looking back to Jensen, he reached out a hand again. “Well, do you?”

Jensen watched how gracefully Jared maneuvered back to the lake bank and grinned. There was definitely something more to Jared, and he was willing to explore and find out exactly what that was, heartbreaker or not.

“No, it’s not fair at all.” Grasping Jared’s outstretched hand, Jensen allowed himself to be pulled out of the water. He didn’t stop himself from falling into Jared’s chest and arms from gravity’s force. And before Jared could know what hit him, Jensen was kissing Jared fervently. Rough, tender and sweet until Jared returned them, then nibbling on Jared’s lower lip and chasing his tongue.

When Jensen finally pulled back, Jared was dazed and his cheeks were flushed. He looked out of breath and flustered, slightly disheveled beyond having taken a dip in the lake. Jensen rather liked it. “Jensen. My name is Jensen.” He gave a somewhat cocky grin and leaned in to give another swift kiss to those candy lips. “Feeling warm yet?”

“I – what was – Jensen what was that?” Jared finally understood what others meant when they said they had been kissed stupid. At least, he thought this is how it would feel. Jensen confused the hell out of him though. He was sure he’d forgive him however, especially if there was more kissing.

“You said you never dated, right? Well. I think I should help you change that.” Jensen couldn’t believe what he was saying. But he’d felt this way when he’d first seen Jay in Lava Java. Before he knew that was Jared.

“Don’t we need to talk about this? Things aren’t really clear with what happened earlier.” Jared frowned and started walking towards the science building. His dorm was just around the corner from there and he really needed some dry clothes. He felt giddy and muddled all at the same time.

Before he could get more than a few steps away, Jensen was there, encircling him with his arms. “Jay, did you not hear me?” He waited for Jared to turn around and face him. “We’re going to date. We’ll be boyfriends.”

Jared regarded him, clearly not getting it.

And suddenly _Jensen_ got it. Jared didn’t know _how_ to date. He’d probably actually dated people for years, never understanding what it was, what it meant – to go on a date. No one had ever told him. So those relationships never went anywhere. Hence the heartbreak on their side.

“Oh, Jared.” And Jensen pulled him in for a hug, expecting an awkward reaction, but getting a giant squish hug in return. When they broke free, Jensen kept hold of Jared’s hand and looked up at the man who’d captured his heart from the get-go.

Jared was beaming at him, dimples carved deep into his cheeks. “You’re going to be my boyfriend?”

Jensen’s heart melted. He was so gone. Maybe Jared was a witch after all. “Yeah, Jay.”

They walked back towards the dorms, just looking at each other goofily, Jared’s smile brighter than the sun. When they reached Jared’s building, they kissed again. And as Jared fumbled for his key, Jensen caught sight of Steve on a nearby bench with Chris next to him, watching Jensen with murder in his eyes.

_Oh Shit._


End file.
